


(PODFIC) Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way by Owlet

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Howling Commandos are asking for it, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassiness all round, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a cheating cheater who cheats, WWII era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Don't play cards with Captain America. Just don't. Especially if you've pissed him off recently.(A prequel within the Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail Series)





	(PODFIC) Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way by Owlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128856) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Alright, so I ran into the Infinite Coffee series of stories while listening to podfics in the Captain America/Marvel Movies universe. I'm pretty sure I read the first story "This, You Protect" in 2014 while it was still a WIP (maybe).
> 
> Anyway, I've been encouraged to add my voice to this wonderful series, so up first I give you Cheating Cheater. This story is actually Part Four of Owlet's series. However, I'm recording it as a prequel to "This, You Protect", as it does influence "Barnes" throughout the rest of the series.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dd8p1ugfqichsfj/Cheating_Cheater.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Body and Soul-Coleman Hawkins (1940 Hits, Instrumental)


End file.
